


I guess I was just a little too late

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [32]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	I guess I was just a little too late

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
Dandelion’s lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space  
I never thought you’d slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late  
(с) Shinedown — The Crow And The Butterfly

Франц Иосиф Габсбург — человек рациональный и сдержанный, поэтому на похоронах жены он стоит как положено, несет урну согласно традициям и даже когда остается с её прахом наедине, говорит спокойно и практически безэмоционально.

Элизабет на самом деле не так уж много лет, когда болезнь настигает её, но неумолимый ход времени не успевают остановить ни высококлассные врачи, ни бесчисленные трансплантации, она затухает словно свеча.

Франц Иосиф до последнего верит, что его власти, денег и сил хватит, чтобы не позволить ей умереть. Он даже не произносит это слово про себя, не допускает ни единой мысли, и оттого оказывается совершенно неподготовлен к тому, что Элизабет уходит.

Элизабет опадает как осенний лист, подхваченный порывом ветра, и у Франца Иосифа нет ровным счетом никакой возможности противостоять силам природы.

С бумажной фотографии, которые снова вошли в моду в их с Элизабет юности, она смотрит в камеру и улыбается так широко, что он уже и не помнит, видел ли когда-либо еще такой улыбки. В то, едва ли не единственное лето, еще до принятия им поста главы компании, до заключения в объятия бесконечных заговоров и интриг, игр в кубики со ставкой на сотни человеческих жизней — до всего того, что разлучило их, — Франц Иосиф помнит: они были счастливы.

Элизабет была маленьким бриллиантом, непоседливой юлой, которая могла без тени сомнения схватить его за руку, от чего по всему телу разливалось приятное тепло. Она читала ему книжки вслух, она пела ему какие-то незатейливые мелодии и грезила о настоящей собаке или даже лошади. Она была такой... живой?

Франц Иосиф сжимает ладонь в кулак, физическим усилием заставляя себя продолжать держаться. Он ведь так долго справлялся.

Но ради чего?

Единственный сын покончил с собой, а позже выяснилось, что еще и очень долго страдал от хронической мигрени и сидел из-за этого на сильных обезболивающих. Младшая дочь стала непойми кем, практически сбежала из дома и не дает знать о себе уже больше пяти лет. Старшая дочь ушла и того раньше, практически отказавшись иметь с семьей дело. Из-за присутствия Элизабет в их общем доме он считал, что хотя бы жена осталась рядом, но вот не стало и её.

Богатейший и влиятельнейший человек страны остался совершенно один. Он упустил все, что хоть сколько-нибудь могло бы унять неизбежную боль.

Франц Иосиф смотрит на почти выцветшую, чудом сохранившуюся фотографию возле ячейки в колумбарии рядом с прахом любимой жены и не может думать ни о том, что придется заняться переоборудованием дома, ни о том, что Гизела не появилась на похоронах. Он не может ни злиться, ни горевать. От него не осталось ничего, и Франц Иосиф, наконец, понимает, что чувствует уже очень и очень давно — с того самого момента, как Элизабет впервые серьезно поругалась его матерью, и он выбрал не ту сторону, которую должен был.

Франца Иосифа Габсбурга съедает изнутри чудовищных размеров чувство вины, которое теперь уже не заглушить ни работой, ни успокоительными, ни голографическими снами, в которых семья по-прежнему с ним, пусть и оцифрованная.

Опускаясь коленями на выложенный мраморной плиткой пол Франц Иосиф Габсбург — несчастный одинокий старик — бессильно плачет.


End file.
